sonic next generations: book one beginings
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: it has been seven years since the events of sonic generations and the gang has moved on but now a new generation has come and starts a whole new adventure. pairings : sonaze, silamy, shadally, knucrouge, ?/?/?
1. Chapter 1 begining

**Sonic next generation: book one - beginings.**

Summary: it has been seven years since the events of sonic generations and the gang has moved on but now a new generation has come and starts a whole new adventure.

Beginning note: hey everyone I just got permission from sonicguru to use his characters for a story. So with that said I don't own flare the hedge-cat her sisters or the others of the next generation. I only own tamashii souto, and the plot now let's go and break through the shadows!

**Bold is telepathy**

_italics are thoughts_

underline is machines

"" is speaking

"" **is yelling**

chapter one- seven years after

sonic the hedgehog was nervous. It had been seven years since the end of sonic generations and things had changed for the group. Blaze seemed more relaxed and friendly and sonic was sure that Amy had shifted from him to silver. Shadow had met up with sally acorn a friend sonic had lost touch with after the robotazation battles with eggman's predecessor robotnik. She hadn't spoken with sonic since she got weaponized and turned against her friends. Sonic had to admit the trauma from that was not what he expected. He had been hurt because of that incident and since sally was freed yet again she avoided the hedgehog as though he was no longer a friend. Unexpectedly the ultimate life form and the princess of the kingdom of acorn had gotten married. Sonic didn't attend as he didn't want to bring up old scars. Ever since the battle with time eater sonic had felt two different time lines merge with him. He remembered the adventures he had as if he wasn't one of a set of triplets nor a prince. Not only that but he remembered that alternate time line where silver came from the future to kill him. That was a weird experience in his mind. The hedgehog had started to wear a red vest with white trim and his gauntlet from his adventure. Sheathed on his back was caliburn. The sacred sword that was his partner in the Arthurian kingdom and showed that he was king author reborn. Around his left arm was the three world rings he used against erazor. He had gotten taller and was right now thinking on what had happened with his friends.

_It has been seven years now since we last saw egg-man and his past self. And a lot has changed. Marine somehow came to this dimension and got together with tails and cream as a trio of explorers. Knuckles and rouge had gotten together as archeologists studying the history of mobious. silver and Amy started dating and to be honest im relieved she was getting way to fan girl on me. And now this I swear im not getting to have a break for a while now. _Sonic stood from his seat on the tree branch and started to jog of green hill zone. _Than there was that adventure on the lost hex I met a new friend from a dream world named NiGHTs there and man I still cant believe that guy was actually a heroic nightmare kind of a ironic twist for sure than again dreams don't make sense._ Sonic ducked a branch and entered a loop. _But right now im sure of one thing and that is how much blaze changed. She seemed to have opened up a lot more than the last adventure we had. Not to mention she and I are more close than anyone can guess. I just hope things stay this calm for a while more. _Sonic had finnally arrived back to his house and entered his home with the bracelet he got from light gaia aka chip on his right arm. The cyan hedgehog yawned as he took off caliburn's sheath and layed down on his bed. The hedgehog closed his eyes falling asleep thinking of when he can finally retire from saving the at the wedding of shadow and sally, blaze was looking around. So far she had met up with tails, marine and cream. She spotted silver and Amy dancing while knuckles and rouge were talking to the chaotix about their latest adventure. But she didn't see the one she was looking for.

_Hard to believe it has been seven years since that day. I really should thank egg-man because that incident had stablized the connection between the two dimensions slightly but right now im a bit worried where in the world is sonic. He should have been here? Now that I think about it sally seemed to be avoiding sonic since they saw each other. From what tails told me sally had been turned into a robot by eggman's dad Dr robotnik. oh now I see she feels as if she betrayed her friends and distanced herself from sonic to avoid a repeat of the experience. But in doing so she hurt sonic and created a huge rift. Sonic must not want to open old wounds and stayed at home I wanted to catch up to him. Guess while I wait for the wedding to end I better catch sally up on what sonic has been through. _Soon at the reception blaze approached the newly weds. "hello there shadow, sally I came to help catch you up on how sonic is doing since you last saw each other" blaze said politely. "really what has sonic been up to since we parted" asked the chipmunk/squirrel hybrid. "oh trust me he has been through a lot" started blaze talking about the adventures she had with the hedgehog. Shadow also told of the adventures he had with his friend. Tails and cream joined in with Amy. Tails had talked about all the adventures sonic was on. Than the wedding got a huge surprise in the form of a magenta and a green hedgehog walking up with a purple hedgehog in royal regalia. "are you guys talking about sonic my son" asked the apparent royal hedgehog. "wait your Sonic's mother but I met her and she did not look like you" sally said shocked. "oh you must have met my cousin im queen aleena these are my children and the remaining members of the royal triplets Sonia and manic" said the hedgehog female while Sonia bowed in a curtsy. "nice to meet you princess and your new husband and I wonder where that brother of mine is" said Sonia politely. "sonic didn't attend a incident from his and sally's past had created a huge rift between them. She pushed sonic away and left some emotional hurt of betrayal he didn't want to reopen that particular scar" said blaze making sally wince in shock. "i wondered what happened between the two since sally kept avoiding him" said shadow with concern for the blue speedster. "oh dear no wonder the kingdom of acorn cut ties with my kingdom" sighed aleena as she sat down and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Blaze sighed as well. "from what I can tell the incident was caused by dr eggman's farther dr robotnik" said blaze. "oh sorry but who are you all I recognize knuckles but the rest are a bit unfamiliar" asked manic as he joined the conversation. "im miles prowler but call me tails sonic see's me as a little brother" said tails. "im marine best sailor of the sea of me and blaze's home nice to see you mate" said marine. "im cream the rabbit over with the crocodile is my mother vanilla" said cream. "lady vanilla? My old captain of the guard? That same vanilla" asked aleena wide eyed looking at the female rabbit in question. "it is her lady vanilla it's been a long time!" called aleena and the red haired rabbit stiffened and turned around spotting her old friend. "your majesty! Is that really you" asked vanilla as she and her fiance walked up. "i thought I saw a familiar face so you stopped being a knight because you had a Daughter if she's anything like you she will make a swell knight" said aleena with a grin. "she already has the makings of a detective im victor the crocodile leader of the chaotix detective agency and vanilla's fiance" said the detective mobian. "right surprise over with im Amy and this is my boyfriend silver we are friends of sonic though I will admit I was a fan-girl for years it took a incident with a being that can alter time and space for me to realize that sonic only saw me like a cousin" said Amy. Silver nodded than used his telekinesis to retrieve his cuffs from manic."watch it manic those keep a lid on my psychic power they help me with my control" said silver. "im rouge knuckle's girlfriend and hopefully fiance he and I became archaeologists" said rouge. "sweet I know a former thieves guild that needs some honest work now that robotnik is gone" said manic. "thanks we need a new crew to explore ruins and to get the artifacts out of them intact as a former thief myself that is going to show that they can handle the treasures of the past gently it's our history after all" smiled rouge. "im blaze ruler of the sol dimension and friend of sonic I protect the sol emeralds my world's versions of the chaos emeralds of this world" said blaze. "another princess and form another world huh man how did bro meet you" asked Sonia with a giggle. " a unstable connection between worlds caused by my world's Dr egg-man named nega. He scattered the sol emeralds all over this dimension and I had to get them back all with the results of what would happen if both worlds fused on the mind adding to the stress of the situation. Back than I was not really sociable as I lived an isolated life guarding the sol emeralds. Didn't have any friends at all than as well. Sonic became my best friend while cream here was the first I befriended. she and marine are like tails is to sonic for me. Sonic was the one to help me open up to others and make sure that I would be alright despite my power over fire" said blaze. "you can control fire well that explains the name" said manic wide eyed making a note to not tick her off. "yeah that sounds like sonic all right always making friends anywhere" said sally with a sad frown as she realized her mistake. "listen sally sonic knows you had needed time to get over that incident but pushing others away was not the answer. you have hurt a friend that way and all im saying is that you need to make amends with him. He moved on so why won't you" shadow told his new wife as he recalled doing a similar thing when he met the blue blur.

_And maybe I can help them at least be friends again. I hope blaze can help out sonic with this he needs the closure and I think he will make sure that he still has his friends to help him out. _shadow thought as he sighed(end chapter)

a/n: okay guys i had this idea for a while now and have gotten sonic guru's permission to write a next generations story so expect to see flare and her sisters along side his other ocs for the next generation team. right now im up to chapter four of this story and will post the next two shortly so please bear with me i will not set up a deadline for this story and will write it at my own pace. if you want to suggest ocs for rivals in the next generation than you might want to pm me about them by making a bio of them with their abilities. i am already adding my own oc to those of sonic guru's for this to round up the team. any questions about this story don't hesitate to ask. just know i wont do lemons im rating this for teen for a reason. mainly that im not confidante enough for that. and if you want to betaread this than pm me for the position because my fighting scenes need a lot of work. right now im im the slice of life arc which is basically a change in how the characters live and set up the relation ships of the old team. and yes im having trouble on the matters of cream, marine and tails. i know sonic guru ships both separately but i am not sure if i should let both date tails at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 making amends

Chapter two making amends

sonic woke to a song from his radio the next morning and he slowly sat up and got out of bed. He pulled on his belt that had a blue center buckle in the gold color of the belt. Next he put on his old guitar medallion. the hedgehog than put on a vest similar to the one he wore yesterday only this one having a yellow bar in the middle he also put on boot versions of his sneakers with two fasteners on the leg part of the boot instead of on the foot part like the single buckle was on his sneakers. The blue blur, knight of the wind, and prince of mobious than put caliburn in his sheath and started to heads out grabbing the world rings and the gaia bracelet. Grabbing his breakfast and getting a cup of tea the 27 year old hedgehog headed out for the start of his day. At least he was about to leave but when he opened his door he saw his siblings and mother with the rest of his friends. "mom, bro,sis when did you get here and why are all of you doing here so early" asked sonic confused. caliburn kept his mouth shut wondering who the hedgehogs were and the looks alike of the knights of the round from Camelot. "just yesterday we attended the wedding yesterday and was hoping we could catch up with you my son... when did you get a sword?" asked aleena blinking when she registered the sacred sword on her son's back. "long story and sorry I haven't written much egg-man was causing a lot of trouble a freedom fighter's work is never done apparently" said sonic with a sigh as he hugged his family. "sir sonic are these the family you told me about and y word you were not kidding about the look a likes im almost sure lady Percival, Lancelot, and Gawain was right before me" said caliburn from his spot on Sonic's back. "a talking sword" said manic wide eyed with shock. "yeah meet the sacred sword caliburn also known as Excalibur turned out I am king author reborn" said sonic. "now we really need to catch up on what adventures you went on" said Sonia as they went to the backyard for this as there was not much room in Sonic's living room. Sitting at Sonic's garden and small forest the group listened to his adventure in the time of king author and his role in setting things right. "after that was done and I passed the fake author's dying wish I went back to this time-line with caliburn. Than came the time eater incident after the adventure with the wisp im sure tails told you of that adventure. A year after the time eater incident me and tails traveled to the lost hex. To stop egg-man from taking the world's life force at the time. The machine was unstable. Last I heard orbot and cubot stayed with tails" said sonic. "we haven't seen egg-man since that time it has been six years now" said tails pulling down the sleeves of his green jumpsuit. "crikey you blokes sure know how to face odds so sonic how did you return to this time when you were stuck in the time of king author" asked marine. "these" said sonic pulling out the world rings. "before I was summoned by merlina I was pulled into the hundred and one nights by a ring genie who asked me to help her out. Turned out her ex was trying to erase the stories. The very genie of the lamp Aladdin found. His name turned out to be erazor djinn. He merged with all seven becoming an incomplete monster alf-layla-alf-layla but the thing about these seven is that they embody emotion. Rage, wishes, sadness, hope, joy, basically the emotions that are shown that come up from stories. I used three to enter a new form called darkspine. I felt rage, sadness and wishes when shahara the ring djinn I contracted sacrificed herself to save me. I can only enter darkspine when I feel completely synced to those three emotions. I found out that they can give me the power to travel worlds if I held onto them. Since they were to dangerous to be left in the book in case another like erazor appeared I decided to take a page out of blaze's book and became the guardian of the seven world rings" said sonic putting them away. "what happened to shahara" asked Sonia. "she's in her ring resting she tried to master three different world rings last month we tried to see if different emotions can still trigger darkspine. It can but the form itself is altered by the combination. And I recommend not using four of them than I enter a more demonic version of myself called hellspine im trying to control that form most of the time I go berserk from the power overload. That's why three is my limit anymore and I start to get corrupted. And bro, sis I was given a title by Amy's look a like nemu I am now the knight of the wind" said sonic. "wow I don't know what to say to that" said manic. "sonic I came by to make amends for my actions then I was afraid to hurt the rest of the freedom fighters at the time but I still hurt you by pushing you away I will get over my fear eventually but I need to make that first step by making amends so still friends sonic" asked sally. "yeah but don't expect me to hang out with you much me and shadow are kinda rivals in speed" said sonic with a small grin. "figures well we better head home it's getting close to lunch" said Amy having seen that coming and soon the only ones left was blaze and the royal hedgehogs. "so you were a prince and didn't tell me" said blaze with a look that said explain. "well you know me can't stand to be in the same place for a while and ruling a kingdom like dad well that would make me feel caged in. I actually envy you there. You are the princess of your world yet you don't actually rule it since you are the emeralds guardian I know it's a burden you bear but I rather at least have the freedom you get by protecting the emeralds. Never a dull moment with that kind of thing. To be honest Sonia here is more suited to rule while manic well he's a thief that's just asking for trouble" said sonic. "yeah you don't fear the responsibility you just don't think your ready for the role" aid Sonia confirming it. "i am a protector at heart sis it's who I am" said sonic with a grin. "yeah you are considering your adventures bro and I knew your speed had to do with wind somehow" said manic. "well that's because sonic is aerokinetic he can subconsciously control wind" said their mother with a giggle at the shocked looks the royals gave her. "wind enhances fire" realized Sonia who than got a teasing grin aimed at the lavender cat and the blue hedgehog. "seems you two were made for each other in that case" said the magenta princess. Sonic gave a start and sputtered as blaze went wide eyed at the comment. "whoa sis don't make that kind of accusation remember blaze is from another dimension so how can we have that kind of relationship if it would put both worlds in danger of collapsing" said sonic showing the reason why he never considered the thought. Blaze blushed as she saw what sonic was doing. And was a bit disappointed that reason was why she never dated the knight she got to know. She went wide eyed as she reviewed that last thought. She just considered sonic as a boyfriend. She sighed knowing that she had unknowingly fallen for the cyan hedgehog. Great note to self think of when and how I fell in love for sonic later but first I got to show Sonia that I don't like being teased in such a manor.

Blaze gave Sonia a mischievous smirk before lighting her hands in her flames and gave a purr as she said. "Sonia even sonic knows not to tease me with that risk hanging over us" said blaze standing and Sonia paled as she shakenly went wide eyed. "uh well what do you know I got a meeting in an hour nice to see you again sonic but I got to run" said Sonia as she left in a hurry on her motorcycle. Blaze smiled as she pulled back her fire and sat back down with a giggle. "well she should learn not to tease a pyrokenitic or she would get burned if that person does not like to be teased like that" said blaze with a giggle. "dude if there is seven world rings and two sets of seven emeralds why don't you have the world rings bridge the two sets to stabilize the two dimensions enough to prevent a collapse" asked manic. "i forgot you have a talent for idea's that most don't think of" said sonic as he thought that was a good idea. "i will talk to tails and marine about that" blaze was sitting in shock that there might be a chance for her yet. But than she frowned as a thought hit her. "sonic if this works what about nega. If the worlds get stabilized than he might continue what egg-man started" said blaze as she looked worried. She has a point but since I will no doubt become the chaos emeralds guardian the two of us might be enough to keep both sets safe sounds like a plan to me. thought sonic as he smiled. "did you forget with how oftain I am around the chaos emeralds I am their unofficial guardian and with the two of us working together we can handle nega" said sonic. Blaze relaxed and smiled. Of course sonic would see such a solution and he does have a point the two of us can handle nega but the next issue is where can the two of us protect the two sets and the world rings? "well sonic where can we protect the sets if we are to face nega if he tries to take over both worlds" asked blaze. "where else the lost hex he won't be able to know about that place. And since the zeti are gone the place is deserted and since it's in the sky we should be quite safe from nega" said sonic with a smile. "well guess that's that and sonic now that risk is gone well I better head back and get the sol emeralds to see if it's possible to bridge the worlds with the world rings" said blaze as she streached and vanished after pulling out the jeweled septer. Sonic was wide eyed and frozen in a state of shock. Did blaze just make a pass at him. Manic tapped his brother's forehead and sonic landed on his back and comically acted like a cartoon statue when it tipped over if a character was frozen in shock. Even had that noise that happens. "dang she got him good mom I don't think he expected that" said manic as the two shook their heads while aleena picked up her frozen son and placed him in his bed. "im reminded of lady Percival when he saved her from falling into magma. Lady blaze might just be the one that is sir Sonic's soul-mate here" said caliburn from his sheathe. "i got that feeling as well caliburn and I am glad your around to help keep an eye on my son with what he will face in the future I am glad you can help protect him" said aleena with a smile knowing her son was in good hands. "and when sonic comes to tell him I will have a temple built for him and blaze to use for the emeralds and world rings" she added as she left. She wanted to talk to tails about where the lost hex is and where the temple can be built.

(things may change but the more things change the more they stay the same and that is even more true as the bonds of friendship will change overtime and a new love maybe born- geohikari152 the 2nd's thoughts on the bonds humans make.)

-end chapter-


	3. Chapter 3 a new day dawns

Chapter three a new day dawns

sonic groaned as he came to the next day and walking up to his bed was his mother and siblings. He blinked remembering that they came to visit. "hey bro good morning you had a bit of a shock yesterday" said manic. "so blaze really did make a pass at me after you gave us the idea to use the world rings as a bridge to stableize the two dimensions from collapse im not sure what I feel for blaze man and I want to take it slow before I can get anything definite" said sonic. "that and im not sure weather to punch you or hug you for that" he added. "my advice bro just be yourself and things will turn out fine but tone down on the chilli-dogs and eat something more healthy otherwise you will look pudgy again like when we were kids" said Sonia. "yeah I saw what you mean when I encountered my past self during the time eater incident. Back when I was shy enough to not talk at all" said sonic in agreement. The family than went to get ready for their day. Sonia and manic watched sonic practice his swordsmanship and martial arts and started to learn how to control wind now that he was aware of his ability. Around his neck was his old medallion he wore when he found his siblings. The triplets were catching up on the years. Aleena was watching her sons and Daughter catch up with a smile. Being a single mother and a queen was tiring but she was glad her kids came out as respectable adults well mostly in manics case. Sonic than left for his morning run while Sonia and manic with their mother went to see if they can get Sonic's home up to the lost hex. And maybe a way to have sonic get back to mobious if he wanted to get to station square. Aleena's talk with tails yesterday helped her find the perfect spot for the temple and house. She wondered if shahara would like to help build the temple and help act as a guardian for the world rings as they came from her world. Sonic came back and his ring glowed as shahara came out. "hey shahara rested up" asked sonic with a smile. "yes sonic I didn't expect so much magic would be drained in that combo of wishes, joy and hope" said shahara stretching. She was an Arabian girl that floated while her long red hair floated in a question mark shape dressed in purple and shite with gold trim Arabian clothes. "so this is the ring djinn you helped son. nice to meet you shahara I am queen aleena Sonic's mother thank you for helping my son save the hundred and one nights those were my favorite stories" said aleena. The ring djinn blinked shocked. "your a prince sonic well that explains why your noble in selflessness you were defining both definitions of noble" said the djinn as she floated there not sure what else to say. "hey your a friend of mine shahara besides I see you like a cousin. With what we went through your like family" smiled sonic with a laugh. "i wouldn't mind if you became part of our family as well" said aleena giving the djinn a hug. "than I better look the part than" joked shahara as she snapped her fingers. Her form glowed becoming a red hedgehog female in her clothes and hair as she landed on the ground. She shortened her hair by half to make it as proportioned for her new size. She smiled as the triplets and queen was surprised. "wow now you really do look like my cousin" said Sonia as she walked up to shahara. "but your going to need new clothes those make you stand out to much unless your in a desert" said Sonia as she smiled. She nodded and blushed noting her hair still floated and quickly stopped the magic keeping it in the air. The now hedgehog ring djinn followed her new family indoors where Sonia gave her some clothes she packed for the visit. Shahara now wore a white shirt and black pants made of silk while Sonia put her hair into a ponytail letting some bangs out to cover her forehead. Shahara kept her sandles as those would fit anywhere. She also was given the normal gloves mobians wear only Arabian designed. She smiled as the clothes felt like her old ones. "thank you Sonia this feels right" said shahara. "no problem hara now I think mom want's to talk to you" said Sonia as she left and aleena walked up. "well shahara let me catch you up on what's going to happen" said aleena who than explained what was discussed yesterday. Shahara giggled at the end. "that is just like sonic to have that reaction and I agree to help them guard the world rings they are my responsibility" said shahara. "wellcome to the family than shahara" said aleena. "thank you it's going to be hard getting use to calling you aunt" said shahara just realizing the chance to have a family again. "well we still have preparations to do and also try and get blaze with my son they look like they can be a great couple" said aleena. "the day they get together is the day they figure out how they feel. From what sonic told me of blaze before she opened up was that she was isolated from everyone so she has no dating experience and from Sonic's track record with sally he might be nervous about the whole thing" said shahara. "remind me to introduce you to Nicole" said aleena noting how shahara sounded like the program lynx. They heard a yelp as manic ran around with blaze hot on his tail showing she had the same speed as sonic while trying to get her jeweled scepter back from the thief prince. "never a dull day is it when did blaze came by?" asked aleena knowing her son deserved that.(end chapter)


End file.
